cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 13: Shop Tournament Winner Crowned!
Shop Tournament Winner Crowned! (Conclusion! Shop Tournament in the Japanese version) is the 13th episode of Cardfight!! Vanguard: Season 1 in the Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime. Summary The semi-finals come to a conclusion and the final match in the shop tournament is underway! Aichi challenges Kamui, trying to get revenge for his previous loss. Since their last fight, the gap in their skills has closed considerably. Aichi puts everything he's got out there in order to reach that fight with Kai he's aiming for. CV-Episode 13b.jpg CV-Episode 13c.jpg CV-Episode 13d.jpg CV-Episode 13e.jpg CV-Episode 13f.jpg CV-Episode 13g.jpg CV-Episode 13h.jpg CV-Episode 13i.jpg CV-Episode 13j.jpg Featured Battle (Aichi Sendou vs Kamui Katsuragi) 'Turn 8: Aichi Sendou '(Aichi's damage: 4 (2 face-up and 2 face-down), Kamui's damage: 4 face-up) Aichi draws a card. Aichi switch Little Sage, Marron (Grade 1/No Trigger/8000 power) & Bringer of Good Luck, Epona (Grade 0/Critical Trigger/5000 power) places. He retires Epona to call Solitary Knight, Gancelot (Grade 3/No Trigger/9000 power) & also retires Flogal (Grade 0/Stand Trigger/5000 power) to call Wingal (Grade 1/No Trigger/6000 power). He supports Blaster Blade (Grade 2/No Trigger/9000 power) with Wingal (6000 power) (total power: 15000 power), uses Wingal's skill to add 4000 power if it boosts Blaster Blade (total power: 19000 power) & attacks Mr. Invincible (VG) (4) (Grade 3/No Trigger/10000 power). Kamui Damage Check reveals Lucky Girl (Grade 0/Stand Trigger/5000 power), gives 5000 power to Mr. Invincible (VG) (4) & stand Mr. Invincible (RG). Kamui's damage becomes 5. Aichi attacks Mr Invincible (VG) (4) (15000 power) with King of Knights, Alfred (Grade 3/No Trigger/10000 power) & activate Alfred's skill by gain 2000 power for each Royal Paladin rear guards on the field (total power: 20000 power). Kamui guards with Shining Lady (Grade 0/Critical Trigger/10000 shield) & Rock the Wall (Grade 0/No Trigger/10000 shield) (total power: 35000 power). Aichi Twin Drive reveals Knight of Rose, Morgana (Grade 1/No Trigger/6000 power) & Future Knight, Llew (Grade 0/Critical Trigger/5000 power). He give all trigger effect & 5000 power to Gancelot. Kamui use Rock the Wall's skill to move it into Mr. Invincible's soul instead. Aichi supports Gancelot (14000 power & 2 criticals) with Marron (8000 power) (total power: 22000 power & 2 criticals) & attacks Mr. Invincible (VG) (5) (15000 power). Kamui guards with Rock the Wall (Grade 0/No Trigger/10000 shield) and uses its skill to move it into Mr. Invincible's soul. Aichi ends his turn. Aichi's field: Knight, Gancelot of Knights, Alfred Blade Sage, Marron Barcgal Wingal Kamui's field is still the same from his last turn except Mr. Invincible's soul increased by 2. 'Turn 9: Kamui Katsuragi '(Aichi's damage: 4 (2 face-up & 2 face-down), Kamui's damage: 5 face-up) Kamui draws a card. He rides Mr. Invincible (Grade 3/No Trigger/10000 power) & activates its first skill by Soul Charge (1) but does not unflip one card from his Damage Zone since all of his cards in Damage Zone are face-up. He calls King of Sword (Grade 2/No Trigger/10000 power). He attacks Alfred (10000 power) with King of Sword (10000 power). Aichi Damage Check reveals Knight of Silence, Gallatin (Grade 2/No Trigger/10000 power). Aichi's damage becomes 5. Kamui supports Mr. Invincible (RG) (10000 power) with Shining Lady (5000 power) (total power: 15000 power) & attacks Alfred (10000 power). Aichi guards with Future Knight, Llew (Grade 0/Critical Trigger/10000 shield) (total power: 20000 power). Kamui supports Mr. Invincible (VG) (8) (10000 power) with Lucky Girl (5000 power) (total power: 15000 power) & attacks Alfred (10000 power). Aichi guards with Knight of Rose, Morgana (Grade 1/No Trigger/5000 shield) & intercept with Blaster Blade (Grade 2/No Trigger/5000 shield) (total power: 20000 power). Kamui Twin Drive reveals Queen of Heart (Grade 1/No Trigger/6000 power) and Battleraizer (Grade 0/Stand Trigger/3000 power). He gives 5000 power to Mr. Invincible (VG) (8) and stand King of Sword. Aichi Damage Check reveals Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine (Grade 0/Heal Trigger/5000 power). He gives 5000 power to Alfred and heal one damage. Kamui activates Mr. Invincible (VG) (8)'s second skill by Mega Blast to stand all units. Kamui supports Mr. Invincible (VG) (15000 power) with Lucky Girl (5000 power) (total power: 20000 power) & attacks Alfred (15000 power). Kamui Twin Drive reveals Clay-doll Mechanic (Grade 1/No Trigger/7000 power) & Tough Boy (Grade 1/No Trigger/8000 power). Aichi Damage Check reveals Flash Shield, Iseult (Grade 1/No Trigger/6000 power). Aichi's damage becomes 6 & Kamui win. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1